White Roses, Blood Red Stain
by Wolfhound159
Summary: What happens when Vastra couldn't protect her wife Jenny. Vastra's point of view of Jenny and that night that will haunt her forever.


White Roses, Blood Red Stain

Vastra's POV-

I knew my Love would leave me soon. Human life being as fragile as it is, I hoped her death would not come soon, or if it at all. But even though I knew her time was shorter than mine and that I would be soon without her warmth and her smile, I tried to make the very best of the time we had together.

Still the topic of her death was always on my mind. I wanted her with me always, like the plans we made long ago. I hoped that if she was to leave me, she would suffer through no pain. That we would have time to say a proper goodbye. This did not occur.

Whenever I thought about the topic of her death, usually late at night as I held her close to me, her death would be from a natural cause. Usual tuberculosis, plague, I knew famine would not happen since I kept her needs my first priority. Old age. But never once did I discredit my ability to protect her. A mistake that cost me greatly.

No, nothing could prepare me for the night when my darling little Jenny passed away in my arms. We were in the middle of an argument, my brash insensitivity, her stubborn temper, and we started to lack in our natural rhythm and teamwork.

We were called out for a case, one involving victims that were raped by many and killed in spite and cold blood. That night, against my better judgment, Jenny suited up and accompanied me in the hunt. The walk tense, filled with all of the words we couldn't bring ourselves to say. When we finally found the despicable apes, we engaged in combat, Jenny fighting on one side while I in the other. I was so caught up in the thrill of their bones cracking against my blade, that I almost missed a small sound that escaped from my loving Jenny's lips. I turned and saw her, blood spilling from her lips as another whimper escaped, her blade digging deeper into her lithe body pushed by the disgusting waste of ape. Everything at that point became a blur as I fought to get to her side.

I kept my eyes on her as she fell to the ground in a heap, her hair coming loose from her bun and flowing to cover her face. I disposed of the apes around us quickly, especially the one that was gloating over her, not wanting to spare any chance of giving them an advantage to hurt my love any further. I bent down by her side and gathered her up in my arms, her face the picture of pain and fear. I held her close before glancing at her wound, trying to get my mind to work in healing her, but all that kept coursing through it was that I can't lose her. I kissed her temple, as she tried to speak, but the ape had fatally wounded her, digging her blade into her side were it pierced her lung.

"Madam." She struggled out, "I'm sorry. So sorry."

Tears were flowing out of my eyes, while hers were starting to overflow with them. I shook my head, not being able to find my voice quick enough to tell her, "Don't. Please. Don't leave me."

She was gasping for breath, her tears spilling out of the corner of her eyes only to bury themselves in the beautiful hair I treasured so much. She smiled softly, looking at me with all of the tenderness that my heart already misses. "I'm sorry, my love," she whispered, "I regret many things I've done, but I've never once regretted falling in love with you."

I couldn't stop the sob that escaped from deep inside my soul. I bent down and kissed her. I kissed her with all of the passion I hoped to show her and with all of the love I held for her. I held her close as I mourned for my love, as I wailed and sobbed and cradled her lifeless body in my arms.

The dawn approached, and I was not about to leave my love there, the best of the humans lying with the lowest of the apes. I lifted her up, and still crying, I carried her back to the manor. Once I arrived, I laid her on our bed, and just watched her.

It was almost 3 hours later when I stood, taking my eyes off of her momentarily, I entered the kitchen and filled a bowl with warm water and grabbed a cloth before reentering our room where she lay. I made leisure work of removing her of her torn and bloody combat suit, folding it and setting it apart. As I washed away the blood and filth of the day, I did my best to memorize every contour that made my love perfectly her. When I finished, I redressed her in her favorite dress, one that she would tell me she adored every moment she would put it on. I brushed her beautiful hair, before laying her back down.

It has been four months since I've buried my darling Jenny under our tree in the backyard. She and I would climb its' many branches and relax in the shelter of its shade while enjoying the fresh fruit that it provided. On its' strong wood, we had carved the date when we were wed. I visit her each and every day, bringing her favorite fresh white roses to lay on her mound. I am now as how the rest of the apes view me, a mourning widow travelling streets of back in time, head always in reminisce of times when my love was by my side. I still sleep in the sheets that hold her blood stained deep on its white material. I refuse to let anyone enter, for any reason, let alone work for me again. The house is starting to decay without someone to fix it.

No, nothing had prepared me for that night when my darling Jenny had passed away in my arms. Nothing can remove this guilt I carry everywhere every day for failing to protect her. All that's left of me is to wait until my time has run its' course, so that I may join my love in the afterlife. Until that time when I shall be so lucky, I will remain vigilant at my wife's grave, caring for her and loving her in death as I should have done in life.

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is the first Doctor Who fanfiction I've written. I'm not completely confident in how it came out, but it is more or less how I envisioned it. These are two complex characters and we've only been able to see a smidge of how incredible their personalities delve in. I apologize for any spelling of grammatical errors. along with character errors.**


End file.
